Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 7$. $4$ $d$ $^2 + 6$ $c$ $ + 7$
Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $7$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(8)}^2 + 6{(7)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(64) + 6{(7)} + 7 $ $ = 256 + 42 + 7 $ $ = 305$